Stargate Tau'ri Missiles
AGM-65G Maverick: The AGM 65-G Maverick is a type of missile in use by the Tau'ri. *'AIM-120 AMRAAM': AIM 120A AMRAAM air-to-air missiles were installed on the X-301 Interceptor by the Tau'ri as a countermeasure to Goa'uld attack. The X-301 carried a complement of 2 missiles which were used in a plan to slingshot the craft around Jupiter using the planet's own gravity. The plan failed as the missile provided insufficient thrust to move the craft. (SG1: "Tangent") The missiles were later fittted onto the F-302 fighter-interceptors. Though successful in previous dogfights, their effectiveness varied against Wraith Darts; During a battle above Area 51, a number of missiles were intercepted by enemy weapons fire before impacting their target. Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard managed to use a missile to blast his way into the Super-hive however, allowing him to destroy from the inside with a nuclear weapon. (SGA: "Enemy at the Gate") *'Mark III': Mark III nuclear warheads are a type of weapon used by the Tau'ri. *'BFMB Mark V': The BFMB Mark V is a small, portable thermonuclear explosive device. This bomb was almost sent to Abydos after Apophis and some Jaffa came through the Stargate but was stopped when Jack O'Neill told General George S. Hammond the truth about what had happened on the first mission to Abydos. (Stargate) (SG1: "Children of the Gods") *'Mark VIII': Mark VIII tactical missiles are a type of weapon used by the Tau'ri that are standard aboard Daedalus-class warships. Colonel Steven Caldwell had the Daedalus launch several Mark VIII tactical warheads at a Wraith Hive Ship. However, they were intercepted by Wraith Darts long before they reached the enemy ship. If beamed aboard Hive-Ships, they cause considerable damage resulting in its destruction. (SGA: "The Siege, Part 3", "No Man's Land") *'Mark IX "Gate Buster"': Developed primarily by Samantha Carter, it is a long cylindrical device meant to destroy everything within a 100 miles radius, including the otherwise indestructible Stargate. It has a several (at least 10) gigaton yield. When deactivated, it is in "mode 3", yet from "mode 2" it is extremely volatile. Any effort to disrupt, alter or destroy the device will lead to the weapon detonating immediately. *'Mark XIIA "Goa'uld-Buster"': Goa'uld Busters are stated to be modified Mark 12A warheads inside of a missile, enhanced with a small amount of raw Naquadah. Their original yield was stated to be 375 kilotons, while the enhanced version is equal to a 1,000 megaton nuclear warhead, or 1,000,000 kilotons; the previous Tau'ri record is 58 megatons from a modified 100 megaton munition. This makes the Goa'uld Buster almost 2,500 fold the strength of the original warhead, and this with the mere addition of a small amount of raw Naquadah. The weapon was also fitted with the same material used by Earth stealth aircraft, making it invisible to Radar, but not to Ha'tak sensors. The Goa'uld-buster maximum speed is 15,000 miles/hour. *'Horizon': The system consists of a large, bullet-shaped delivery module containing ten missiles, six with Mark IX tactical warheads and four decoys. The device can be carried in the bomb bay of a 304 like the Apollo. Deployed from orbit, the module's three rocket engines propel it into the atmosphere; these rockets shut down and the missiles themselves are released about twelve seconds prior to impact, finding individual targets and detonating simultaneously. The total time from launch to detonation is about one minute. Source: *Stargate Wiki: AGM 65-G Maverick *Stargate Wiki: AIM 120A air-to-air missile *Stargate Wiki: Mark III *Stargate Wiki: BFMB Mark V bomb *Stargate Wiki: Mark VIII *Stargate Wiki: Mark IX *Stargate Wiki: Goa'uld-buster *Stargate Wiki: Horizon *thedemonapostle